The Explosion
by SecretAgentBobJoe
Summary: After Scorpia Rising Alex is forced to go to Brecon Brecons because he has become a danger to himself and others after Jack's death, but when something happens and Alex's string of control snaps chaos ensues and the soldiers finally find out who Alex really is. But is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex rider**

Alex's pov

Alex decided that he officially knew what hell would be like if he ever had to go there. There would be cold winds even though it was summer, constant rain that created sludge, and of course a camp full of soldiers that hated him. In other word Brecon Beacons was his personal hell.

The heads of MI6 had decided that he was apparently a "danger to himself and others" and "needed to be sent somewhere safe" because they cared oh so much about him. Yeah, right, and I am Taylor Swift.

I have been here for more than a month and nothing has changed, some people would think that it was not possible to completely hate and make someone's life a disaster for that long, those people need to wake up and smell the coffee because life doesn't work that way, at least it doesn't for me. You must be wondering where ben (Fox) is in all of this, well long story short he is on a mission and will not be getting here until later this evening. He also became my legal guardian after..._she _died.

Wolf, out of all of them, enjoyed making me suffer the most. While the others ignored me, Wolf seemed to take sick satisfaction in seeing me struggle. Take right now for instance.

"Come on double-o-nothing get going, if you make us fail this mission I will make you run the assault course until you pass out, again" Wolf yelled at me looking back once before disappearing over the outrageously tall wall, and taking the rope, I was supposed to be able to use, with him.

I sighed, great, just wonderful.

PAGE BREAK!

I collapsed over the finish line of the assault course, gaping for air. This was the ninth time that I had run it and the pain of my bullet wound was beginning to become unbearable. I bet you can guess that we ended up failing the mission and I am now paying dearly for it, even though it was not my fault in the first place. They just loved to blame me for all for all of their problems, lucky me!

"Get up" Wolf snarled down at me and I struggled to stand but managed it on the second try, after falling back down on the ground the first time, "that was pathetic, but I guess that is a side effect of having your nice cushy life with mommy and daddy. Isn't that right double-o-nothing?" He said savagely and I barely held back a flinch at my much hated nickname. Wolf had no idea that my parents were dead, or even why I has here. He thought the same as he did last time I was here, I was just a little rich boy getting punished by his rich daddy. Although that assumption had wavered the first few days because I was in such bad shape. Both physically and mentally. However it had not taken him ling to start ignoring my weakness and treat me even worse than he had before. The rest of the unit was a little better, barely, Eagle just ignored me along with Snake, the new guy who's name was leopard seemed to like to agree with Wolf so he was just barely better than Wolf.

I kept silent and just looked at him, waiting for him to snap at me to run it again like he had the past nine times, but to my surprise he didn't.

"A lecture starts in ten minutes get yourself cleaned up" he said and then walked off.

I stood there staring after him my mouth slightly open, that was the nicest thing that he had said to be. Well as close to nice as he could get, being Wolf. I quickly snapped out of my momentary stupor and ran towards the barracks to get changed into my backup uniform.

I raced to the lecture hall as fast as my tired legs could carry me and just sat down next to k-unit when the lights dimmed and the lecture started. The first slide made me do a double take and I felt my breath begin to quicken.

One word.

Scorpia

**Yay my first ever story on fan fiction has now begun! I will try to update as soon as I can. I really hope you like it, reviews are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

I could feel Snake's confused glance towards me when he felt me tense up at the first slide, probably wondering what a kid like me would know about Scorpia. Unfortunently I know all to much about Scorpia, I was the one who brought it burning to the ground last year.

After Jack's death I had gone through a time when I thought that there was nothing left to live for in my life, and I had come very close to acting on this.

Flashback

I stared down the barell of the gun that I held in my hands, wondering if I was really doing the right thing.

"Jack wouldn't want you to do this" said a small voice in the back of my head, over and over again.

"Shut up" I said outloud to myself and switched the safety off the gun and closed my eyes. I slowly began to press the trigger down and I thought about what I had felt when I watched Jack die. Horror, sadness... unbearable sadness, and... Anger. I felt the anger wash over me and I loosed my hold on the trigger of the gun.

They do not deserve to live while I die, they might have had a hand in killing my entire family but not me.

I had something to live for. Revenge.

End of flashback

Ever since that moment I had been working to tear Scorpia down, blowing up compounds, assassinating the board members one by one, and then finally I managed to kill the few remaining board members in one strike. I blew up their entire main base during a board of directors meeting, that I was actually a part of for awile. I was invited of course, I had been "captured" attempting to place the bombs that I had actually already set.

I had managed to get out, barely. After that mission I imersed myself so deeply in my work I was averagly at my house less than five times a year. I took all of the missions that no one else would take. The missions that were called suicide missions, everyone refused to go on them because they knew that they would not survive. No human could according to them.

I guess that I was not human anymore, in a way. I didn't feel emotion, I guess tha ti just couldn't anymore. I never slept for more than six hours every night, if I slept anymore I would have the nightmares. The horrible flashes of corpses and worst of all, watching jack blow up again and again.

I shook my head slightly and forced myself to focus on the man who was now beginning to speak.

"I am sure that everyone knows what Scorpia is, but for those who don't," I saw everyone glance in my directiong expecting me to have no idea, what rich daddy's boy would? "Scorpia was the largest terrorist organization in the world up until last year when MI6's top agent was able to destroy it once and for all."

A soldier raised his hand, I am pretty sure that his name was Bear, and the speaker nodded at him to speak.

"What was this agent's name?" He asked and I saw slight annoyance and frusteration enter the man's gaze. The soldiers must have noticed to because they sat up a little straighter in anticipation.

"I do not know his name, no one does. The agent never uses his real name, he goes by Devil," the speaker said and I allowed a small smirk to appear on my face before making it disapear. I had chosen the name myelf, because of my apparent luck of the devil.

"This slide show will show Scorpia's final years in a series of photos and videos, some taken by Devil himself. Lights" he said and gestured for one of the soldiers nearst to the light switch to turn them off.

It didn't take me long to zone out, I already had seen all of this and some of it I had even seen it in person. I stared at the screen barly paying attention until a face appeared on the screen that caused my attention to snap back onto place imediatly.

Jack.

"Oh god" I whispered so quietly that only Snake heard becuase he was sitting right next to me, he gave me a quick annoyed glance before turning back to the screen.

Oh please no. I thought desperatly whent he speakers words finally reached my shocked ears.

"-is Jackline Starbright. Scorpia killed her in order to cause Devil pain because she was the one person who was like family to him. This is one of the few moments that we managed to get on tape.

The video started and I felt myself slowly loosing control over my emotions, all the surpressed feelings began toswamp me as I watched what was happening on the screen.

Jack was running towards the jeep, a determined expression on her face. The when she got into the vehicle time seemed to slow down. I desperatly tried to tare my eyes away from the screen, knowing that if I watched this happen again I would loose all control that I had left, but I couldn't look away.

Then all of a sudden the jeep exploded in a huge fireball. I jumped so badly that my chair fell over backwards. I think the loud noise scared the crap out of k-unit and some of the soldiers next ot them because they jumped and turned around towards me, swearing.

That didn't matter to me at the moment becuase my eyes were still glued to the screen whre the smoking wreckedge was showing on the screen.

Snake's POV

I heard a loud crash next to me and I jumped and turned around swearing along with a bunch of the soldiers around us. I was about to yell at the little brat btu when I saw his face the words died in my throat,

He was deathly pale and his eyes were so wide that you could see white all aound his irises. He was muttering something agin and again so quietly that I could just barely hear him. He was muttering the woman's name. I was about to ask if he was okay when he snapped out of his trance and scooted backwards before managing to get up and bolt out the door.

"Damn brat, can't even see a explosion!" Snarled Wolf, obviously annoyed that the kid had scared him.

"I don't think that was it," I said seriously and my unit turned to look at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Eagle asked sounding annoyed but also curious about what I meant.

"The kid wasn't just scared, he was showing all of the simptoms of a panic attack. That explosion triggered something, we ahve to find him. Panic attacks can make people do very bad things..." I said and trailed off, I nwo had the attention of everyone in the lecture hall and they all knew what I was talking about. Panic attacks were one of the lead causes of suicide in the SAS.

I didn't wait to see if anyone was following me before running out the door just in time to see the direction cub was running. Towards the shooting range.

Alex's POV

I ran toward the shooting range blindly, tears streaming out of my eyes. When I reached it I ran to the nearest shooting stall and sunk to the floor sobbing inside.

It had no been long before I hear the charging footsteps coming towards the shooting range. I looked and then I saw something that I hadn't when I had entered the stall. A fully loaded gun, just sitting there as thought it had been waiting for me.

I slowly stood up and took the gun in my hands and decided that I was going to finish what I started over a year ago.

I put the muzzle of the gun to my temple and took a deep breath and was about to switch off when a voice shouted out to me.

Ben's POV

I got out of my car and started trudging toward the sergeant's office, I was dead tired. I always was after a mission no matter how simple it was. Then I heard shouts and I snapped my head around just in time to see a small figure dash out of the lecture hall. Wait... That was Alex, and then in horror I realized where he was heading. The shooting range.

I dropped my bags and ran off after him, praying that I would not be to late. I reached the shooting range and I heard gut wrenching sobs coming from one of the stalls but before I could get any closer the sobs fell silent and a terrible silence spread over the shooting range. I crept towards the stall where I had hear the sobbing coming from and when the inside of it came into sight I saw Alex standing inside with his eyes closed .

"Alex!" I said and his eyes snapped open.

He slowly turned towards me and I saw, to my horror, that he was holding a gun up to the temple of his head. His face was blank except for the slightly insane smile on his face.

"Hello Ben," He said still smiling that empty smile. I heard the footsteps the the soldiers freezing when the cane into the shooting range.

"Alex put the gun down" I said slowly and he just slowly walked forward out of the stall and into sight of all the soldiers.

"You know that I am not going to do that Ben." He said and managed not to flinch at the tone of his voice.

"She wouldn't want you to do this Alex," I said and I realized that was not the right thing to say the moment it came out of my mouth.

"How am I supposed to know? She's dead, and I just had to watch her die all over again. Do you know how that feels, she was like my sister and my mother wrapped up in one person! Every time I close my eyes I have to see her die over an over again and I can't make it stop!"

The silence coming from the soldiers was deafening and I could feel their shock. Alex seemed to notice this to because he adressed the soldiers next.

"I take it by you silence that you have realized that I am Devil. Surprising isn't it that little double-o-nothing could be someone that is honored all over the world." He spat and then turned back to me.

"I have thought about doing this many times but every time there is something that keeps me going, at first it was Jack, and then it was my friends or should I say friend but now Jack is dead and to the world outside of MI6 I am dead. I just don't want to live anymore, no one understands what i have been through, I have been tortured, I have watched people I care about die right in front of me, my own godfather admitted that he killed my parents, I have seen a man kill himself because of a choice that i have made! I am just so tired of it all." His voice broke the last word.

"Alex please don't do this, let me help you!" I begged but be just smiled at me.

"I am sorry Ben" he said and clicked off the safety of the gun and closed his eyes.

A gunshot range through the air and a terrible unbroken silence followed.

**haha cliffy! I an sorry if the characters are a little ooc but I am not Anthony Horowitz. I will try to update soon but my teachers have decided to give me a bunch of homework so it might be a little while. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Alex Rider or NCIS**

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner but I have been dying of homework over exposure. I just had to take a break for you guys who reviewed. I have decided that I am going to replying to a review everytime I update here is the one that I am replying to this week_**

**To TantalumCobalt- **

**wow that is a long review... and I realize that I made a lot of mistakes but I really tried not to. I had to write it on my ipod and it had spell check on so whenever I would type any word it would automatically change it into something completely different, some of them made practically so since like, when I tried to say my parents it changed it into pancakes and when I tried to say I collapsed it changed it into cottage cheese sooo I just turned it off. I am also kind of a new writer and stuff but I am learning! Don't worry I don't hate you:)**

**VERY IMPORTANT!-**

**Anyway, one last thing before you read my story. Just in case you didn't notice my genres have changed to family/hurt/comfort. That is because I have decided to change what my story is going to end like. I was going to have Alex kill himself this chapter and do a funeral and stuff when I decided that I would rather make this a k-unit bonding fanfic. Now on with the story!**

**P.S You might be confused at first but just keep reading!**

3rd person pov

A gunshot rang through the air and a terrible unbroken silence followed...

Ben stared in horror at the coffin being lowered into the ground that he knew held the still and pale body of Alex Rider. Ben finally knew that he was completely and irreversibly dead. It had been three days since he had watched Alex commit suicide and for the first time he came into terms that Alex Rider would never again open his eyes after closing them for the last time.

Flashback

Alex's eyes closed and he pulled the trigger. A gunshot that sounded throughout the hills followed and then silence, everyone was shocked into silence.

Ben was the first to snap out of his shock and he ran over to the still body crumpled on the ground. He muttered to himself, praying that somehow he had missed and was still alive. That his eyes would open once again when he touched his shaking fingers to Alex's neck, feeling for the pulse that he knew wasn't there. He couldn't bring himself to look at the side of his head where there was a perfect hole with blood slowly oozing out. Tears leaked from his eyes as he looked down upon the boy that he hadn't arrived soon enough to save

End of flashback

Ben had to blink hard to stop the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He looked around and saw the other people at the funeral. There was one boy that was Alex's age, silent tears streaming down his face and deep pain in his eyes. There was also a family, a man, woman, and their daughter. The mother and father had pain in their eyes but the tears that were gathered in their eyes were held in. The daughter on the other had has sobbing quietly, her arms crossed in front of her and staring unseeingly at the ground.

Ben's blood boiled with rage when he saw who else was attending Alex's funeral. The head and deputy head of MI6 themselves, the ones that were to be blamed for Alex being in that coffin in the first place. He forced himself to look away before looking around.

There was no one else there due to the fact that Alex had no family left. Ben turned his head to look at the gates of the graveyard and saw that there were at least thirty kids Alex's age standing there watching. He realized that they must have been some of the kids from Alex's school.

The priest spoke a short eulogy before the funeral ended. Ben stayed standing there even after everyone had left staring at the words on the gravestone.

"He will always be remembered for how far he went for the greater good in the world"

The Real Ending (Of the chapter at least) :)

A gunshot rang out through the air and a terrible unbroken silence followed...

Ben stared as Alex cried out and crumpled to the ground and then realized that there was no way that Alex had just shot himself because he wouldn't have cried out and because the gunshot had come from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw that it was Wolf who was holding the gun.

While Alex had been talking he had slowly been inching towards the nearest booth, that had a gun in it, and when he reached it he immediately aimed and fired at the kid's arm right before he was able to shoot himself. Everyone realized that it had not been Alex who had pulled the trigger and immediately turned around and stared at Wolf. It didn't take long for them to shake off their shock and the medics rushed forward.

Alex was unconscious and bleeding heavily, the medics determined that the bullet, while it had had only shot his arm, had hit a important vein and he was now in danger of bleeding out if we was not hospitalized.

Everything seemed to be moving at light speed to Ben, one moment he was watching Alex try to kill himself, then it seemed as though he would be safe, and now he was getting ready to be loaded onto a emergency helicopter to go to the nearest hospital so that he wouldn't die form the bullet that had been intended to save him. He had never felt so helpless.

**There it is finally done! I am really sorry that it took so long for me to write this and that it is also very short. I should update again sometime this week, Please review! (it will make me update faster!)**

**-Yorkiegirl44**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex rider**

**Hey everyone I'm back! I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner but I have had a really busy week, and I realize that that is a excuse that I have used before but it is true. I have had a lot of homework, I have class registration coming up, and I had to go to the doctors because I hurt my knee while I was running at the gym so now I can't run for awhile:( Anyway here are my replies to some of you amazing reviewers!**

**To "TantalumCobalt"**

**Thank you for reviewing and I would love to have you as a beta but there is just one problem, I don't know how to! Yeah so in you next review I would really appreciate if you could tell me how to do it, sorry if it is stupid but I am new and am still getting the hang of everything.**

**To "Guest"**

**Thank you for your review! Also to answer your question, Wolf shot his hand to stop him form shooting himself but he accidentally hit him in the wrist and hit one of his vein that caused a lot of blood loss, but don't worry I would never kill Alex!**

**Thank you to all those other reviewers who took the time to review my story!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!- I will now be doing this story in third person only!**

**On with the story!**

Ben stared down at the motionless body on the hospital bed, Alex looked so peaceful and calm. It was almost as though the past few days had never happened, Alex never tired to kill himself, Wolf wasn't forced to shoot him in order to stop him, and Alex wasn't laying in a hospital bed in a coma. Unfortunately all the previous statements are false, all those thing had happened and Ben really was standing over Alex who was slipping slowly away according to the doctors. They all gave him pitying looks and said that he had just lost the will to live, he just didn't want to wake up.

Ben sighed and ran his hand through Alex's hair like he used to when nightmares woke him up in the middle of the night, screaming in terror. He would always hug Alex to him and comfort him as best as he could without knowing what the dream was about. That was the thing that was running over and over through his mind, what had Alex been through that he didn't trust anyone enough to tell them. He had always tried to get Alex to open up to him but he had never succeeded, Alex would always shut him out and say that knowing who he really was would just put him in more danger and that he didn't need anyone else to die because of him.

He had started to think of Alex as a little brother, maybe even a surrogate sun but he might never get to tell him that. He might not be able to tell him anything ever again.

- DON'T MIND ME I'M A PAGE BREAK-

Alex felt as though he was swimming in blackness. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel,DCZ he could only think.

_Is this what death feels like?_

It felt as though he was there but not there, almost like a dream.

He quickly dismissed that thought, the only dreams he had were nightmares and as far as he knew this wasn't necessarily a bad place to be in. He almost welcomed it, almost.

He couldn't stop thinking about Ben and how he had begged him to stop said that he could help. As soon as he thought that images appeared in his mind and all of them were of Ben.

Ben holding him when he awoke from a nightmare and comforting him. Ben cheering him up when he was in a particularly bad mood with his terrible jokes, making him smile. With these images Alex began to think that maybe living wasn't such a bad choice after all. Ben could give him the life he always wanted but he had to wake up first.

Then everything went blank and dark in his mind.

_Am I dead? I don't want to be dead._ Were is last thoughts before he lost himself into the blackness.

**Sorry for the incredible long wait and crappy chapter. Please don't hate me! I have just lost inspiration for this story so I am desperate to find some, and I haven't so far so that is why this was such a bad and short chapter. Anyway I just had to end this one with a cliffy but I will now be updating at least once a week so you wont have to wait too long.**

**-Yorkiegirl44**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone it actually is me, I'm not dead! Well I have some bad news, I am discontinuing this story.**

**Yeah I know but I will be the first to admit that it is a really suckish story and that I have no more inspiration to continue it so...**

**Please read one of my other stories!**

**-SABJ**


End file.
